Terrafuser
' Terrafusers' are created by Fuse to create Fusion life and cause the infection of Fusion Matter to grow worse. Terrafusers cannot be destroyed or moved. Description Terrafusers are tree-like bulbous structures that were created by Planet Fusion to invade other planets. They come in varying sizes, and attach themselves to various surfaces. They are often low to the ground, but can have tree-trunk like structures that protrude them far beyond their given surface, as shown in the manga. The characteristics, capabilities, and uses of terrafusers are listed below. *Space travel for finding new targets for Planet Fusion. Terrafusers are shown to be quite durable, as they were able to break through Earth's atmosphere, crash land on the surface, and quickly set themselves up in a matter of moments. *Calling Planet Fusion when a planet has been found for an invasion. *Creating fusion spawns for protection and for the invasion of a given planet. *Attacking nearby threats with vine-like tentacles, as shown in the manga when Blossom and Bubbles tried to attack one.FusionFall: Worlds Collide Page 14 *Spreading toxic fusion matter, which transforms the environment it's in. History FusionFall Worlds Collide ]]Prior to the mass invasion by Planet Fusion, three terrafusers crash landed on Earth in three separate locations: Foster's Home, Sector V, and Goat's Junk Yard. These terrafusers acted as a beacon for Planet Fusion, with one alpha terrafuser and two smaller ones (dubbed terrafuser A and B respectively) sending power to the main one. These terrafusers also released fusion spawns, who all started attacking those in the area and defending the terrafusers. Various heroes tried destroying the terrafusers, but they just kept regenerating no matter how much damage they took. This led to Dexter assembling the various heroes and putting a plan into action to destroy all three terrafusers simultaneously, as to prevent them from having the time to properly regenerate. However, they are too late in destroying the Alpha Terrafuser, allowing it to send off an energy blast to alert Planet Fusion to Earth's location. Planet Fusion arrives soon after this occurs, and the terrafusers end up reforming anyway, despite the best efforts of the heroes. Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall One or two Terrafusers will be in each zone and are always placed away from NPCs. Around Terrafusers are always Boss-type monsters. Many missions involve the player going to a Terrafuser-spawn spot, where monsters are spawned rather more than in other places where Terrafusers are not found. Terrafusers are found in two sizes; the small ones spawn monsters, the big ones create infected ground (and water sometimes) and grow the infection. Gallery BigFusionTerrafuser_cropped.jpg|Big Terrafuser File:Mini-Terrafusor.png|Mini Terrafuser Megas XLR01.png|A terrafuser attached to Megas manga_terrafuser.PNG|A terrafuser in the manga Terrafuser spawnin monsters.PNG|A terrafuser creating fusion spawns Blossom and bubbles fighting terrafuser.PNG|A terrafuser defending itself Terrafuser regen.PNG|A terrafuser rebuilding itself Trivia *There are no Terrafusers in the infected zones of The Fissure, the Sweet Revenge, Loch Mess, and the Crystalline Caverns. This is why there are no monsters in those zones. *Galaxy Gardens and The Fissure are the only two places where the terrafusers appear to be moving. *Terrafusers bare some resemblence to Ultimate Swampfire from the Ben 10 series. References es:Terrafuser pt-br:Terrafuser Category:Game Elements Category:Fusions Category:FusionFall Heroes Category:Game elements Category:Story Elements